The Fourth Quarter Quell: Shattered
by SassySunshine
Summary: Slight AU. Last year, 24 tributes battled it out. One came out victor. This year, in a twist for the 100th Hunger Games, their siblings are competing. Many want revenge, many want to live, but only one can survive. This year, everything is going to be shattered.
1. Reaping

**Hello everyone, I am ChipetteGirl10.**

**This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, but not my first fanfic ever.  
**

**This chapter took a while to write.  
**

**Expect sporadic updates as I am working on a story in another archive. Expect an update every week-2 weeks or so.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic!  
**

* * *

The Fourth Quarter Quell: Shattered  
by ChipetteGirl10  
Reaping

"And now, Panem, for the official rules of the fourth Quarter Quell, the one-hundredth Hunger Games," President Snow announces, live on all TV screens throughout Panem. He takes a slip and reads it out loud.

"For the fourth Quarter Quell, the one-hundredth Hunger Games, all siblings, if any, of the Hunger Games tributes from the previous year, the ninety-ninth Hunger Games, will be entered for the reaping. If there are no siblings, we shall move on to cousins. All siblings and cousins must be the same gender as the family member sent into the previous Games," he announces. The families of all of the previous year's tributes are grief-stricken now. Only one tribute shall have the advantage of having a sibling as their mentor. For everyone else whose child was sent into the Games last year, it is a sick rule change. For twenty-three families, they are sent into deeper grieving. For the victor's family, they are going from sighs of relief to fainting.

This is going to be an interesting year. That is the musing of all of the other safe families.

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" snaps Azraela Antreb as she walks down the main roads. She is the only sibling of Keladry Antreb, the female District One tribute from last year, who had gotten killed when a tribute from District Six managed to behead her during the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Azraela still cannot believe that the tiny twelve-year-old girl from District Six managed to kill Keladry, only a year younger than Azraela, who is now eighteen. And at the bloodbath, no less!

"I thought Career tributes were supposed to win!" Azraela mutters angrily as she storms down the sidewalk toward the town center, where the Capitol representative, Snyder Lindrouse, is waiting on stage with two reaping bowls. The one for the girls contains one slip, while the one for the boys contains five slips. Azraela purses her lips as the five brothers of the killed male tribute from last year come entering the reaping area.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Snyder greets in his odd Capitol accent. Azraela rolls her eyes.

_Happy Hunger Games indeed._

"May the odds be ever in your favor!"

After the mayor comes up and reads the history of Panem and the Dark Days, Snyder reclaims his place on the stage to select the tributes for the quell.

"First the girls!"

Snyder takes his time, digging his hand around for that one slip. Azraela rolls her eyes as he fishes her name out of the reaping bowl, ever-so-carefully unfolding the paper, as if unfolding it any quicker, and he would explode right there.

"Azraela Antreb."

Azraela stalks forward and reaches the stage. She looks at the faces of the boys from the male tribute from last year's family. The male tribute last year was Ember Ravencrest, who was killed when he was fighting a District Four tribute in the final three. He left behind a full immediate family: a mother, a father, five brothers, and three sisters. Azraela knew him, too. They went out and broke up one week before the reaping.

"Now the boys," Snyder interrupts her thoughts, digging his hand through the five slips. He picks it up and brings it to eye level.

"Flint Ravencrest!" A thirteen-year-old boy walks forward, onto the stage with Azraela.

"Your District One tributes!"

* * *

In District 2, the air is thick with anxiety. Two families go to the reaping area: the Rosemary family and the Handleson family. Two females from the Rosemary family walk forward while three males from the Handleson family walk forward. The Capitol representative, Edolith, steps onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone, and Happy Hunger Games!" Edolith announces overly-cheerfully.

The mayor comes up to read the history of Panem again.

_Get on with it. Send a second sister of mine to her death already. We know all of this already; we're required to go to the reaping every year,_ Emlyn Rosemary thinks to herself. She looks over at the Handleson family to see one of the boys is looking at her. It's Quinlan who's looking at her. She smiles at him and then looks back up at the stage. The mayor is still droning on. Even the Capitol representative is starting to look bored with him.

"Thank you Mayor Overlook. And now it is time to pick this year's tributes for the One-Hundredth Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Edolith finally says, stepping forward as the mayor sits back down.

_The odds aren't in my favor. If I wish not to go, then my sister goes in. If I go in, I have to fight for my life, _Emlyn thinks to herself. Then she smiles. _Who am I kidding? I've been training for this for years. If she gets picked, I'm just going to volunteer. She's only twelve and hasn't been trained too thoroughly. She'll never even volunteer._

"First the girls!" Edolith says, shoving her hand into the reaping bowl and pulling out a slip of paper eagerly. She holds it up to her eyes and reads out loud: "Griselda Rosemary!" Emlyn's little sister steps forward, gingerly taking her time to walk onto the stage. Edolith speaks into the microphone again.

"Any volunteers for being tribute? Do we have any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" Emlyn calls out. Griselda smirks at Emlyn as she walks off of the stage.

"You're gonna win," she whispers. Emlyn grins at her and takes her place on stage next to Edolith.

"Tell us your name," Edolith says.

"I'm Emlyn Rosemary and I'm fifteen," Emlyn responds, grinning down at the others in the crowd. She looks to Griselda with a smile and Edolith nods toward her.

"Now we choose our boy tribute!" Edolith's hand goes into the other reaping bowl.

"Quinlan Handleson!" Quinlan steps on stage, looking proud to be a tribute. The eighteen-year-old smiles at the crowd just as Edolith announces, to all of District 2: "Ladies and gentlemen, our District 2 tributes!"

* * *

In District 3, the four family members of the deceased tribute from the Games last year, River Forrestor, walks into the reaping area. The four girls, ages fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen are all standing together as the family of Reed Darrels enters. There are three boys, ages twelve, fifteen, and eighteen. They all exchange sympathies as they wait for the Capitol representative to begin the ceremony of the reaping.

"I don't want to go into the Games, I'm too young to die!" twelve-year-old Cord Darrels says, looking around at his two older brothers. The other two sigh.

"It's a matter of if you get picked. Mom told us nobody is allowed to volunteer, or else it'll cause her too much grief and give her a heart attack. She already has a fragile heart, don't you forget," the eighteen-year-old says forlornly. Cord sighs as the three of them stand there. They look over at the girls. Cord sighs again.

"I really don't want any of _them_ to have to be in the Games either. Why did we have to have this stupid rule change, anyway? It's bad enough twenty-three of this year's tributes lost a sibling, but to send another in like that and go hard on the parents?" he complains. The other two brothers shake their heads as Winter Floriance walks up onto the stage to begin the reaping.

"Hello everyone, and happy Hunger Games!" Winter says happily, not sensing the irritation of everyone else at his peppiness. He was from the Capitol, and their grotesque source of entertainment was the annual Hunger Games, and their citizens don't even get sent into the Games.

"I wish they had feelings," one of the girls pipes up from next to Cord. Cord shakes his head sadly as the mayor begins on the history of Panem.

Soon enough the reading was done, too soon for the seven teens who could easily be a tribute in the next few minutes.

"And now, time to select our tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Winter says, "First of all, we shall choose our female tribute!" He digs his hand through the reaping bowl with four slips in it. The four girls are standing, waiting anxiously for one of their names to be called.

"Spark Forrestor!"

A fourteen-year-old girl steps forward. Her blue eyes stare at the ground as she walks onto the stage. She looks nonchalant and laid-back about being chosen, but Cord can see in her eyes fear bubbling up.

"And now, we shall select our boy tribute!" Winter announces. He digs his hand in the bowl.

"Cord Darrels!"

Cord's eyes shoot wide open as he steps toward the stage. He looks at his two brothers, both of which are in deep shock. Winter seems oblivious to the heavy mood in the town center.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, your District 3 tributes!"

* * *

In District 4, a fog is beginning to set in as two families head down to the town center, outside of the Justice building. Aqua DeAngelo, a thirteen-year-old girl, stalks forward. Last year, this was where her eighteen-year-old sister Ocean, whom everyone thought was safe from being reaped because with her luck she would never get picked, was chosen to go into the Hunger Games to represent District 4. They thought she would bring it home. It was too bad, really. Ironic, too. She came from a coastal district and died by drowning after a coil of rope tied down her foot just as a giant wave of water rushed over her. Since then Aqua told herself that she would win the Games, had she ever gotten reaped herself. And she was Ocean's only sister. It's perfect.

Across the way of the town center, Aqua could see the three brothers of the male tribute from last year, Sander Diegonas. The three boys' names are Reef, Finn, and Pier. Reef is the one Aqua knows best, since they're in the same grade and they are the same age. Finn is fourteen, and Pier is the seventeen-year-old and now the oldest of the family. Sander would have turned eighteen this year, but had to go down by the hand of someone from District 9.

"Hey guys," Aqua greets.

"Hey Aqua," the three boys chorus.

"Do you guys feel confident about going into the Games?" Aqua asks.

"Yeah, we've trained for this for years. I feel pretty good. I'm gonna take down District 9 for killing my brother if I'm chosen," Pier says with a smirk.

"If I'm going in I'm doing the same," Reef says.

"Not unless I volunteer for you," Pier responds.

"Nobody is going to volunteer for me. I'll do it myself. Pier, I need to prove myself a worthy adversary against these people if I wanna be a contender," Finn says to both of them. They are about to argue when the Capitol representative for the district, Cossus, takes the stage in a ridiculous outfit: aqua-colored tuxedo, white polo shirt, sea green tie, aqua-colored pants, white shoes. His usually rusty blonde hair is dyed an ugly shade of blue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Happy Hunger Games!"

The mayor steps up and reads the History of Panem, which all four of the possible tributes already know. It seems like forever until Cossus retakes the stage with a grin so irritating Aqua felt like slapping him.

"Now, it is time to choose our tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell! First, we shall do the girls!" Aqua contemplates whether or not to walk on the stage without being called, since she already knows she's going to go into the Games. She stands in her spot anyway as she waits for Cossus to dramatically dig around in the bowl until her paper is pulled.

"Aqua DeAngelo!" Cossus calls with excitement. Aqua walks onto the stage, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Now, we shall choose our boy tribute!" Cossus digs around in the boys' reaping bowl before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Finn Diegonas!" Aqua's green eyes flit to Finn. Finn, who said his brothers couldn't volunteer for him. Finn, who would take down District 9 out of revenge. Finn, who Aqua would have to kill.

"District 4, I give you your tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell!"

* * *

Switch Frankle is now sixteen-years-old and an only child. His older brother Roscoe was killed last year by one of the Careers from District 4. Switch never got over it and he still hasn't. He walks slowly, dragging his feet, toward the area for the reapings. He knows he's going to get sent in, being the only male Frankle sibling left. He looks over to see the sisters of the deceased tribute Jersey Ploan. The Ploan sisters are twelve, thirteen, and fifteen. The twelve-year-old is Idris, the thirteen-year-old is Nikita, and the fifteen-year-old is Ventura.

"Good afternoon everyone, and happy Hunger Games!" a loud voice booms from behind the stage. Raymus Jorgen comes onto the stage to begin the reaping ceremony. Switch rolls his eyes as Raymus introduces mayor Ransted. The mayor begins the History of Panem, which they do every year. He looks over to the three sisters. Idris, for only being twelve, seems nonchalant about things. Nikita is fidgeting nervously, this being her second year. Ventura looks quite bored with the entire thing.

"Now, time to pick our tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor! Now, let us pick our female tribute!"

Switch looks at the three girls.

"Ventura Ploan!"

Ventura is about to walk onto the stage when everyone gets a huge shock.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

It's Idris who says it. Ventura looks at her and then Nikita. Nikita's jaw is dropped wide open. Switch covers his mouth to keep from saying anything. Ventura sighs and lets Idris run onto the stage.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Raymus asks.

"Idris Ploan."

"And how old are you?"

"Twelve."

Raymus looks shocked before shrugging.

"Alright then, good for you Idris, you brave little girl! Now it is time to pick our male tribute."

Switch rolls his eyes as Raymus sticks his hand in the bowl and feels around for the slip, knowing how obvious the actual spot it's located in is. Idris and her sisters are beginning to look irritated with Raymus too. Finally, Raymus pulls out the slip, the white slip sending Switch into his death cage, from inside of the bowl, rendering it empty.

"Switch Frankle!"

Switch walks up to the stage and looks across to Idris. Idris looks into his eyes before looking down at the ground. Switch looks at Idris's two sisters and knows that all of District 5 is watching them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these are your District 5 tributes!" Raymus says.

* * *

Barena Amrenk looks around the town center. She's only fifteen, and has no business being reaped in her opinion. She looks at her four sisters, fourteen-year-old Neltara, sixteen-year-old Mantinique, seventeen-year-old Hazadra, and eighteen-year-old Oberona. She wishes she wasn't here, and that Peonia is still alive. Peonia would have turned fifteen this year. She was Barena's twin sister. Barena sighs with a shake of her head and looks over toward the boys from the Malteso family.

Wesell Malteso would have turned seventeen this year, had he not been killed last year. He left behind four brothers, left Peonia left behind five sisters. Wesell's four brothers are thirteen, sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen. Lachlan is thirteen, Tynan is sixteen, Denly is seventeen, and Zivon is eighteen.

_This is insanity. Either I'm being sent to my death, or one of my sisters is. I cannot believe they can do this,_ Barena thinks to herself dismally. Her normally outgoing personality was thrown out the window last year after her sister was killed by tracker-jackers, a sight that's burned into the back of Barena's mind.

"Hello everyone! Happy Hunger Games!" a voice interrupts. Barena looks up with a glare at the Capitol representative for District 6. Her name is Sisenna. Her blonde hair has streaks of gold running through it. She's wearing a gold dress with 2-inch heels of the same color. Barena rolls her eyes at the outfit as Sisenna introduces the mayor, who then begins reading the history of Panem.

"Okay, now it is time to pick our District 6 tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor! Now, we must pick our female tribute!" Sisenna says fifteen minutes later. Barena looks up to see Sisenna's hand digging through the reaping bowl. _That's me. That's Neltara. That's Mantinique, that's Hazadra, that's Oberona. _Barena's mind is abuzz with thoughts that she almost doesn't catch what Sisenna says.

"Barena Amrenk, please come forward!" Sisenna announces. Barena almost falls over with shock. She takes wobbly steps toward the stage. Sisenna looks at her with a smile. _You deranged freak! You're smiling about sending me into my death! You're a nutcase!_

"And now we must pick the boys!" Sisenna says, oblivious to Barena's feelings. Sisenna drops her hand into the boys' reaping bowl. Before anyone could register the shock of the twin of last year's tribute being sent into the arena, Sisenna is already announcing the name.

"Tynan Malteso, please come forward!"

The sixteen-year-old Malteso boy takes steps up to the stage. Sisenna is beaming at him, like being a tribute is something they should want, something that should thrive to be. Barena tries not to let her anger show through, because she knows she's on camera, being broadcast to all of District 6, and eventually all of Panem.

"District 6, I give you our tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell!" Sisenna practically shouts, grabbing Barena and Tynan by the wrist and holding their hands above their heads. Barena exchanges glances with Tynan. He smirks, and for the first time since her sister died, she smiles at him.

* * *

"This is a sick rule change they've come up with. I can't believe I might be going into the arena!" seventeen-year-old Beverly Freenta complains, throwing her hands up. It was only last year when she watched her older sister Ainsley get hacked to death by the tribute from District 5 in a brawl for Ainsley's ax that had been lost in a scuffle at the feast last year.

"Just stop reflecting on it. It's done, over with," Beverly's fourteen-year-old sister Kimberly says snippily. Beverly rolls her eyes. Ainsley, who had been fifteen when she died, was the peacemaker between Beverly and Kimberly. It had been chaos from the moment Ainsley died.

"Whatever," Beverly responds, walking ahead of Kimberly into the reaping area. The family of Chaney Arlponty was already there. There were only two boys, just like the Freenta family. Their names were Silvius, who was fifteen, and Lindley, who was sixteen. Chaney was killed by one of the District 11 tributes by a stab to the heart.

"Hello everyone! Happy Hunger Games!" the Capitol representative, Georgina Tranville says cheerfully, oblivious to the gloomy mood. Georgina herself seems excited for the Games, and quickly introduces the mayor. The mayor, one who does not like being rushed, makes the point of taking his sweet old time reading the History of Panem. By the time he finishes, Georgina seems too bouncy.

"Now it is time to select our wonderful tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor! First, we shall choose the name of our female tribute!" Georgina says, excitement dripping into her tone. Beverly suppresses a snort of irritation.

"Beverly Freenta!"

Beverly's eyes nearly bulge out as she hears her name called. Kimberly cups her hand over her mouth as Beverly walks onto the stage, still in deep shock.

"Now we shall choose our boy tribute to go into the arena with this lovely lady!" Lindley and Silvius look at each other nervously. Georgina plunges her hand into the bowl and pulls up a slip of paper.

"Silvius Arlponty!"

Silvius steps onto the stage. Georgina smiles at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 7, I give you your tributes!"

* * *

Almira Drazael is the dressmaker's daughter. Almira Drazael was a younger sister with an older sister she adored. Almira Drazael is now an only child who knows she is being sent into the Hunger Games directly after her sister Yorie was killed in a double-team by last year's District 12 tributes. Now Almira stands in the town center all by herself, besides for the other only child going into the Games, Beau. Beau's older brother Almiron was killed by a rain of fireballs.

Beau stands off by himself, reflecting on the death of his older brother last year. Almira, now sixteen, turns to face Beau, who is eighteen. Beau's hands are jammed into his pockets in his good Reaping Day pants. The two look up to the stage as the Capitol representative Dativo walks onto the stage, keeping an air of importance.

"Hello, everyone, and happy Hunger Games!" he says.

_Must we go through with this? We already know we're going into the Games,_ Beau thinks to himself.

The mayor steps up and reads the History of Panem. Beau and Almira take this time to look at each other, knowing they'll both be going into the arena together. Almira flashes him a friendly ghost of a smile before the wary look resumes her expression as she glances back up at the stage, where Dativo returns.

"And now, District 8, it is time to reap our tributes!" Dativo announces happily.

_He can't just call us up to the stage? We're the only eligible tributes here,_ Almira thinks, looking up at Dativo curiously. Beau seems to be thinking the same thing, wearing the same expression.

"First, we shall reap the girls!"

Dativo sticks his hand into the glass ball containing one slip of paper and immediately grabs at it.

"Almira Drazael."

Almira swallows and walks up to the stage. She looks at Beau, who is waiting impatiently for Dativo to get on with it, to call his name since he was already the only boy eligible for the Quell.

"And now we shall choose a fine boy!"

Dativo is still taking his time with it. He reaches into the very bottom of the reaping bowl and his fingers pluck Beau's slip of paper from the clear glass.

"Beau Kantanki."

Beau steps up on the other end of the stage from Almira.

"District 8, your tributes!"

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Zea Aleharada feels on top of the world. She is the only sister of Grainne, the victor from the previous year's Hunger Games. Grainne, who turned nineteen this year, would be mentoring Zea, while someone else mentored whoever would be chosen out of the pool of siblings of Barric Jendzel, who was killed during the bloodbath on the first day. Barric had three siblings, eighteen-year-old Granger, sixteen-year-old Vannes, and fourteen-year-old Dagan.

"I'm going to win this Game, just like Grainne did," Zea mutters to herself happily as she walks into the down center.

"Hey Zea!"

Zea turns to see Dagan running up to her with a grin on his face. He sweeps her into a hug before finally setting her down again.

"Zea…are you sure you're actually happy about going into the Games? I mean, seriously. I know your sister won last year and I'm confident you'll be good, but you're only fourteen years old. She was eighteen," Dagan says, smile vanishing. Zea rolls her eyes with a smirk as she turns away from Dagan.

"Please, I have the advantage of having someone very close to me as a mentor. What more could you ask for, to ensure a guaranteed win?" she responds cockily. Dagan rolls his eyes and grabs Zea by her shoulder.

"You don't know how strong or big those people are. And a lot of them are probably out for revenge on your sister, so they'll go after you," he says. Zea brushes this off as the Capitol representative comes onto the stage. Her name is Starcha Weetneel. She clears her throat, grabbing the attention of not only the four possible tributes, but all of District 10 who is watching.

"Happy Hunger Games, everybody. I hope you're all just as excited as I am," Starcha says, "and now, Mayor Fielder will read our History of Panem." The mayor steps up and begins reading, while Zea looks at her sister, who is sitting on stage smiling at everyone proudly. Dagan rolls his eyes from behind Zea, an action unnoticed by Grainne. By the time Starcha steps back up, everyone is looking bored.

"And now, District 10, time to reap our tributes!" she says cheerfully, walking over to a table with both glass bowls in front of her. Dagan crosses his arms as she loudly announces: "First, we shall choose our girl tribute!" She delicately reaches her hand in, draws the name out, and brings it to eye-level.

"Zea Aleharada!" Zea walks up onto the stage, feeling proud, which Dagan and his brothers found considerably odd. Usually, only being proud comes from the Career-heavy districts.

"Aren't you the sister of our victor from last year and newest mentor Grainne Aleharada?" Starcha says. Zea nods and smirks at the cameras with a wink.

"Well then, good for you and I hope you will follow in your sister's footsteps!"

Dagan didn't know whether to take that as a slap in the face for all of the other tributes, including the male from this district, but he brushes it off as Starcha returns to the matter at hand.

"Now, we will select our boy tribute."

Starcha dips her hand into the boys' reaping bowl and Dagan could see now how nervous is brothers really were about getting picked.

"Granger Jendzel!"

Granger steps onto the stage, looking quite forlorn. He was so close to not getting reaped, just one more year and he would be ineligible.

"I volunteer," Dagan says, stepping up onto the stage. Granger shakes his head.

"You don't have to do this," he responds. Dagan glares at him.

"I have to."

Granger sighs and steps down, allowing Dagan to get on the stage.

"State your name, sir," Starcha says. Dagan sucks in his breath.

"Dagan Jendzel."

"Well then. District 9, I give you your 4th Quarter Quell tributes!"

* * *

In District 10, the air is thick with anxiety. There are only two eligible tributes in this district.

Jadyn Hoontreep is seventeen. Her sister, Neviah, was killed last year during the initial bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Neviah was fifteen at the time, and Jadyn swore to get revenge on the District 2 tributes, because their siblings killed hers. She's not alone in the cause, either. Erno Ranwatt is also seventeen. His younger brother Marrim was thirteen when he was reaped and was killed by District 2 tributes as well, and now Erno is out for revenge.

"I am not letting the District 2 tributes win this year. They are not. I don't care if they lost siblings too, but they killed mine!" Jadyn snarls.

"Easy Jadyn, easy. We have to formulate a plan to get them first. Okay?" Erno tries to relax her with his futile attempts. Jadyn is about to say something back when the Capitol representative for District 10, Garren Holder, walks on stage.

"Hello District 10, happy Hunger Games!" Garren says, grinning at the two tributes.

_Don't smile at us like that. We're going into the Hunger Games, and everyone already knows it, _Erno thinks irritably as Garren introduces the mayor, who then proceeds to read the history of Panem. While the mayor reads, Erno and Jadyn exchange annoyed glances. Garren is sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for the mayor to finish, ready to spring up any time to announce this year's tributes.

The mayor does finish and Garren does just that. He leaps from his seat and walks back up to the podium.

"And now, District 10, it is time to reap our two tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

_What odds? There are no odds here. There's one name in each bowl. We know we're going in,_ Jadyn thinks.

"First the girls!"

Garren reaches his hand in and picks out a slip of paper. He takes his time unfolding it. Jadyn is annoyed with him and it takes every ounce of her will power to not slap him right there.

"Jadyn Hoontreep!"

Jadyn steps on stage. Her mind is beginning to work on a plan to take down the Careers before they can take her down.

"Now the boys!" Garren says, reaching into the boys' bowl. He pulls out another name.

"Erno Ranwatt!"

Erno steps on stage, trying not to let his irritation at Garren show through. Garren smiles at the two of them before proudly announcing to all of District 10: "District 10, I give you your tributes!"

* * *

Estelle Pinktrank had been fifteen years old when she was reaped for the Hunger Games last year. She hadn't been a contender and wound up going into the top five. District 11 tributes never really did that well, considering her district partner Preston Opanikee was killed in the bloodbath, like many other years for the district. Estelle left behind five sisters; twelve-year-old Celeste, thirteen-year-old Rayna, fifteen-year-old Sabra, sixteen-year-old Hayden, and eighteen-year-old Whitney. Preston left behind two brothers; fourteen-year-old Lawson, and sixteen-year-old Basil.

"I'm scared to do this," Rayna says to her sisters. Rayna's sisters all shake their heads.

"All of us are. Our parents just lost a daughter and now they're running the risk of losing another. It must be hard for parents of only-children whose sibling was in last year," Sabra says sadly. The other four sisters agree as they head to the town center. When they get there the mood is dreary. Basil and Lawson are already there, waiting for the Capitol representative, Poppy, to get there.

"Hey guys," Whitney says.

"Hey," Basil responds. Lawson is quiet, most likely reflecting on last year. Rayna recalls last year. Lawson was distraught when his brother was killed and almost went and committed suicide. Had Rayna and Hayden not found him in time, things could have been disastrous. The Peacekeepers still weren't aware of it, and neither was anyone else but them. And it is still that way.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Celeste asks nervously. Celeste has always been uneasy about being reaped. Rayna knows they had been "normal people," those who are normal enough to not get reaped and get sent into the Games. But ever since Estelle was sent to her death, Celeste had been worried.

"What if we go into the Games next, Ray?" she had asked last year after Estelle was killed by one of the remaining Careers.

"We won't be, the odds of a family member going in the year after another did are highly unlikely," Rayna had responded, hoping Celeste would not catch her lie. Celeste luckily didn't notice and took it as reassurance.

Too bad that Rayna was dead wrong.

"Hello everyone of District 11, and happy Hunger Games!" Poppy Gatestale greets from the stage. The seven possible tributes look up at the stage. Poppy is wearing a cranberry-colored dress and a white jacket. Her graying hair has streaks of cranberry in it and her makeup looks ridiculous. Poppy introduces the mayor, who then proceeds to read the History of Panem.

Everyone is silent as the mayor finishes some amount of time later, and Poppy returns to the podium.

"Thank you, Mayor Rasee. And now it is time to choose our tributes for the Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she says, walking over to the table with the two glass bowls.

"First, the girls!"

Poppy drops her hand into the bowl where one out of five slips will be chosen. Everyone is waiting with baited breath for the name to be read. The five sisters are gripping hands, their knuckles turning white, when the name is read.

"Rayna Pinktrank!"

Rayna seems almost frozen for a minute, face registering the shock of being reaped. Slowly, she makes her way up onto the stage. She puts on a brave face as Poppy nods toward her.

"And now the boys!"

And that is it. Rayna knows now nobody can volunteer to take her place. She, only thirteen, is going into the Hunger Games. Uncertainty takes her over as Poppy fishes out a slip of paper from two in the boys' reaping bowl.

"Lawson Opanikee!"

Lawson seems uneasy himself but does his best to hide it as he steps onto the stage. He looks down at the ground, rather than up where everyone in District 11 can see his face. Poppy ignores this and smiles at the both of them before announcing cheerfully: "District 11, I give you your tributes!"

* * *

In District 12, nobody is happy. Victors Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Haymitch Abernathy look at the three possible tributes. There is one boy, who is eighteen, and two girls. One girl looks about thirteen while the other seems to be fifteen. Katniss sighs.

"I just want to bring home a victor this year," she says. Peeta squeezes her shoulder.

"We can do it, Katniss."

Katniss sighs and hopes Peeta is right as she recalls the year they became mentors. Prim was so well-liked in District 12 that before Katniss could volunteer for her in the 74th Hunger Games, twenty-six years ago, some other girl volunteered to take her place. Peeta was never reaped at all. The following year, the 3rd Quarter Quell, it was not past victors, but instead, the official rules where that two people from the same district could win. That year Katniss and Peeta _were_ reaped. They came out victors.

She sighs again.

"I hope you're right, Peeta."

Meanwhile, in the town center before them, Hawk Tranzell stands off by himself. His brother Dustin Tranzell was killed last year, just after double-teaming one of the District 8 tributes with also-deceased district partner Diamond Sarple. Diamond left behind two younger sisters, thirteen-year-old Jade and fifteen-year-old Ruby.

"Hawk?"

Ruby's voice drifts into Hawk's ears and he turns to see her.

Ruby, Jade, and Diamond had the typical town look, blonde hair and blue eyes. Hawk's family came from the Seam, with their almost black hair, gray eyes, and olive skin.

"Hey Ruby," Hawk greets.

"Hey Hawk," Ruby responds, "Aren't you nervous? You're going into the Hunger Games, and it's not easy." Hawk sighs.

"I've seen Dustin die. I've seen Diamond die. I'm not nervous, I'm not excited, and I'm not scared. I don't really feel anything toward going into the Games," Hawk says. Ruby sighs.

"Well, I guess we'll see how we do."

"We?" Hawk responds curiously.

"If Jade goes in, I'm volunteering. If I get reaped, who am I kidding, Jade's not going to volunteer for me when she's only thirteen. She's got a bright future," Ruby says. Hawk nods.

"Alright then…I'll see you in the Games, Ruby."

Right then Effie Trinket walks onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, happy Hunger Games!" she announces. Ruby, Jade, and Hawk all bunch together in one little group in the middle of the huge town center as Effie introduces Mayor Undersee, who then begins reading the History of Panem. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch all seem preoccupied with looking at the tributes, who are looking up at the mayor. Effie looks over to the mentors and sighs.

_At least Haymitch is sober this year._

The mayor finally finishes the History of Panem, allowing Effie to step back onto the stage.

"Okay everyone, now we shall pick our tributes for the 4th Quarter Quell! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she says. She walks over to the table with the two glass reaping bowls.

"First, the girls!"

Effie slides her hand into the bowl and pulls up a name.

"Ruby Sarple!"

Ruby walks onto the stage, standing with no hint of emotion as Effie walks over to the boys' reaping bowl.

"Now, we shall choose our boy tribute!"

Effie's hand goes into the bowl with one name.

"Hawk Tranzell!"

Hawk steps on stage on the opposite side from Ruby. Effie smiles.

"District 12, I give you your tributes!"

* * *

All across Panem after all of the Reapings have been finished, a picture of the tributes from each district, going from 1 to 12, flash across the screen with their name and age.

**District 1  
****Flint Ravencrest – 13  
Azraela Antreb – 18**

**District 2  
****Emlyn Rosemary – 15  
Quinlan Handleson – 18**

**District 3  
****Cord Darrels – 12  
Spark Forrestor – 14**

**District 4  
****Finn Diegonas – 14  
Aqua DeAngelo – 13**

**District 5  
****Switch Frankle – 16  
Idris Ploan – 12**

**District 6  
****Tynan Malteso – 16  
Barena Amrenk – 15**

**District 7  
****Silvius Arlponty – 15  
Beverly Freenta – 17**

**District 8  
****Beau Kantanki – 18  
Almira Drazael – 16**

**District 9  
****Dagan Jendzel – 14  
Zea Aleharada – 14**

**District 10  
****Erno Ranwatt – 17  
Jadyn Hoontreep – 17**

**District 11  
****Lawson Opanikee – 14  
Rayna Pinktrank – 13**

**District 12  
****Hawk Tranzell – 18  
Ruby Sarple – 15**

And with that, the anthem of Panem plays followed by the seal of Panem, and the screens go to black. Meanwhile, the tributes say their farewells, and then are put on the train with a course for the Capitol.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that took me a long time to write. **

**Who do you think is going to win?**

**Who's your favorite?**

**Who's your least favorite?**

**I must know. **

**Expect sporadic updates as I am working on something in a different archive! So expect it every week-2 weeks or so!  
**

**See you in chapter two!  
**


	2. Chariot Rides, Training, & Interviews

**It's here, it's chapter 2!**

**It's time for the chariot rides, training, and interview night.  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! To recap, here is the list of the tributes, their districts, and their ages!  
**

**District 1  
****Flint Ravencrest – 13  
Azraela Antreb – 18**

**District 2  
****Emlyn Rosemary – 15  
Quinlan Handleson – 18**

**District 3  
****Cord Darrels – 12  
Spark Forrestor – 14**

**District 4  
****Finn Diegonas – 14  
Aqua DeAngelo – 13**

**District 5  
****Switch Frankle – 16  
Idris Ploan – 12**

**District 6  
****Tynan Malteso – 16  
Barena Amrenk – 15**

**District 7  
****Silvius Arlponty – 15  
Beverly Freenta – 17**

**District 8  
****Beau Kantanki – 18  
Almira Drazael – 16**

**District 9  
****Dagan Jendzel – 14  
Zea Aleharada – 14**

**District 10  
****Erno Ranwatt – 17  
Jadyn Hoontreep – 17**

**District 11  
****Lawson Opanikee – 14  
Rayna Pinktrank – 13**

**District 12  
****Hawk Tranzell – 18  
Ruby Sarple – 15**

**And now, fine readers, you can read chapter 2!  
**

* * *

The Fourth Quarter Quell: Shattered  
by ChipetteGirl10  
Chariot Rides, Training, & Interviews

_This place is big. These people look weird. The food here is amazing. Now all you have to do is smile and look pretty for the crowd, 'kay? _Barena thinks to herself as she waits for the chariot rides to the training center begin. They're going to ride around the City Circle in order to get to the Training Center and start getting sponsors. Barena looks over at her district partner, Tynan, and sighs. Then she looks down at her outfit. She is wearing dark-colored denim overalls, and they go far above her knees. They are glittering with flecks of silver sprinkled over them. She's also wearing a white long-sleeved shirt covered in sequins. Her boots are converse boots, and they're black with glittering laces. She has a navy-and-white striped newsboy hat on her head covered in glitter. Not to mention, they are wearing what looked like a Halloween costume of a train, to imitate riding in it. It looks like real steel and metal. Tynan is wearing most of the same thing, minus his overalls are pants.

"I hate this," Tynan mutters.

"Why?" Barena asks curiously, not like she didn't hate it too.

"First of all, we look ridiculous, second of all, they're getting us all dolled up to go to our death," Tynan says.

"Don't say that. I feel confident that you can win this," Barena tries to reassure him. Actually, she had never seen him do anything to prove he could win in the Games. Barena had seen him at school, yes, but he was a grade ahead of her and she was one who liked to stay in their grade divisions.

"Yeah, okay," Tynan says. Barena is about to say more until they see that the chariot ride is finally starting.

District 1 rolls out in their chariot. They are dressed in black outfits. Azraela is wearing a suggestive black dress that stops far above her knees and is tight around her, showing off her curves. She also wears black two-inch heels. She is wearing an oversized leopard fur coat, diamond earrings, three necklaces of pearls, and a huge ruby ring. Flint is wearing black dress pants, polished dress shoes, a gold monocle on his right eye, an oversized fur coat like Azraela's, and a tie covered in ruby gemstones.

District 2 follows them. Emlyn and Quinlan are both wearing costumes that look like knights' costumes. They are silver, and both are carrying silver swords. They have red plumes of feathers coming out of their helmets. The helmets are propped open so everyone can see their faces.

District 3 is up next. They are stylishly wrapped in many wires over glittering silver outfits. The wires are black, red, blue, and green and wrap around them in all directions. A silver crown with curlicues in it rests on their heads.

District 4 follows. Aqua is dressed as a mermaid. Her tail is aqua-colored to match her name with glittering oversized sequins as scales. She wears a coral-colored tube top that reveals her belly button and it's covered in glitter. A coral-colored crown encrusted with several aqua-colored gems rests in her reddish hair, with is curled and flows down to almost her butt, with coral and aqua streaks running through it. Finn is shirtless and also sporting a fish tail, which is a deep navy color with oversized sequins like Aqua's. He has navy streaks running through his hair. He holds a golden trident and a gold crown with a single encrusted navy blue jewel in the center. Both of their bodies are sprayed with mist to give the illusion of coming out of the water from swimming.

District 5 comes out after District 4. On their heads, coming out of a headband likely filled with wires and such, is a rotating sculpture of the solar system. The design of the headband itself, under the metal holding up the display, is a bunch of tiny solar panels. In turn, the outfit lights up from all of the bright city lights gathering energy. The rest of the outfit is adorned with tiny bulbs hidden under a near-see through material over a gold-glittering dress and suit, for Idris and Switch, respectively.

District 6 comes out next. Dressed in their conductors' outfits, Barena and Tynan smile nervously at the crowd, who actually seem excited about sending them into the arena. Barena suppresses a glare forcing it's way up to her expression as their chariot rolls on by.

District 7 comes next. The stylist that had served one of the victors, Johanna Mason, finally quit. District 7 was no longer wearing trees every year in a row. Instead, they are dressed like lumberjacks. Beverly is wearing a red-plaid button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up an inch above her elbows. Her overalls stop far above her knees and a faux ax is in her hand. Her work boots are cream-colored and white socks stop right in between her ankles and her knees. She wears a black toque hat over her chestnut-colored hair, which is in a low ponytail. Her district partner Silvius' shirt is blue-plaid and the overalls are pants, as well as a much darker shade of blue. His boots are dark brown-green. His toque is the same color and he as well is holding a faux ax. Glittering leaves are stuck on certain areas of the outfit to make it seem like the leaves are falling from the trees. Their glitter is brilliant shades of orange, red, and yellow.

District 8 rolls in after. Almira and Beau are dressed up in matching brown outfits with streaks and swirls on them in darker and lighter shades to imitate wood. Thick pieces of glittering pink and blue yarn are wrapped around the "spools." On their heads as crowns are oversized pin cushions, and the tops of the pins are giant pearls. In their hands are faux oversized needles, the yarn wrapped around the ends. Their shoes are brown with the swirly patterns.

District 9 comes out after District 8. Dagan and Zea are wearing crowns on their heads in the shapes of bowls. The bowl crowns are filled with fake bread. Their outfit looks like they are standing in a field of grain up to their chests because their outfits were designed to give the imitation of doing just that. Starting at their shoes and reaching up are what look like stalks of grain. Both of them wave at the crowd.

District 10 is next. Erno is dressed up like a cowboy. His cowboy top is light blue with white fringe on the sleeves. It's a button-down with an open collar. He wears blue jean pants and light blue boots, with more white fringe on it. His cowboy hat is also light blue with even more fringe on it. Gems are studded around the ends of the sleeves, the collar, his boots, and all around the center of his hat. Jadyn's strawberry blonde hair is pulled into two low braids. Her outfit is almost the same as Erno's, except most of hers is light pink as opposed to light blue.

District 11 follows after District 10. The District 11 tributes, Lawson and Rayna, seem uneasy about things. They're both dressed as baskets of fruit, the baskets glittering as they ride along. The various fruits of the costume include apples, peaches, pears, and oranges.

District 12 is the last district to come out. Cinna, still being District 12's stylist, has come up with the two tributes, Hawk and Ruby, being a burning flame themselves. Their costumes are designed to look like flames, including a headdress with the design of a flame. They are lighted on fire in certain parts of the suit and seem to be encased in the fire.

As soon as they are to the training center, most of the tributes sigh in relief and rip off part of the ridiculous costumes.

"Seriously, I don't know why the Capitol enjoys this stuff," Idris grumbles.

"Lighten up, sweet-cheeks. Keep this up you won't have any sponsors and won't stand a chance in these games," Finn says, smirking at her. Idris rolls her eyes.

"Like I like the likes of District 4," she snaps back.

"That's a lot of likes," Rayna comments with a lop-sided grin.

Finn is about to retort to the both of them when some of the mentors stride over to them. They're Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Cato, and Wiress.

"All of the tributes from districts two, three, four, seven, and twelve please come with your mentor to be shown your rooms," Wiress announces, looking down at a list in her hand, "the rest of you shall wait here until your mentors arrive." With that, Emlyn, Quinlan, Cord, Spark, Finn, Aqua, Silvius, Beverly, Hawk, and Ruby all walk off. That left Azraela, Flint, Switch, Idris, Tynan, Barena, Beau, Almira, Dagan, Zea, Erno, Jadyn, Lawson, and Rayna all alone.

"I really don't want to go into the Games," Switch says nervously, shuffling his feet.

"Well suck it up. Maybe you could let me kill you in the Arena, huh?" Flint offers.

"I'm three years older than you and can still pound you. Don't get your hopes up, shortstack," Switch shoots back at the District 1 boy. Flint glares and crosses his arms.

"I can still pound you pretty darn easily, I'm two years older than you," Azraela says dangerously to Switch.

"Stop fighting guys, leave that for when the Games begin," Barena says calmly, leaning against the wall of the room.

"Why are you so nonchalant all of a sudden, girly?" Azraela says, turning on her. Barena says nothing but instead backs away from Azraela. Azraela steps in front of her and corners her.

"I asked you a question," she says coldly. Barena nervously shrugs.

"I-I-I'm just a-accepting that I-I'm g-going into the Games," she says. Azraela grins at her maliciously.

"Good. Have fun dying."

Barena glares at Azraela as she walks away. _Good, have fun dying she says. She's going to kill me she says. Please, Azraela. You don't know starving like almost all of the rest of us. If you survive the Cornucopia, which I'll make sure you won't, you'll surely die from starvation because you're so used to having enough food to get by without a problem. _

"Where are _our _mentors?" Zea complains.

"You mean your sister?" a voice cuts in. Everyone looks up to see Seeder standing in the doorway with Chaff.

"She's coming, give her five minutes. Meanwhile, the District 11 tributes can come with us," Chaff says. Rayna and Lawson follow them out of the room. A few minutes pass and then Zea jumps from her spot, starting Dagan. Dagan falls backward off of what he was sitting on. He looks up with a glare to see Zea following Grainne out of the room. He leaps up and runs after them.

That left the tributes from districts one, five, six, eight, and ten.

"I can't die in the Games after my sister already died last year. My mom almost had a heart attack after seeing her gruesome death, thanks to the tributes of District 12," Almira says.

"I'll help you take them down," Idris offers with a smirk.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"If they don't get to me at the Cornucopia," Idris responds.

Almira shakes Idris's hand.

"Consider it a deal."

* * *

The next day is the first training day. All twenty-four tributes stand around, bright and early, waiting for the mentors to come.

"Hey guys," Ruby greets uneasily, glancing at the Career tributes off in their own little corner.

"Good morning," Spark says back. Ruby smiles at her for a fraction of a second before remembering this is a person she could possibly be killing in a matter of two days. Then the blonde towns-girl turns away from her. Her eyes gravitate toward Hawk. Hawk is standing off by the doorway, conversing with Beau from District 8. Beau has rusty reddish hair that Ruby was just now noticing. His eyes are green and his skin is fair.

"Ruby?" a voice cuts in. Ruby turns to see Almira standing there, looking shy and small for her age, despite being a year older than Ruby. Ruby pales at the sight, knowing all too well it was Almira's sister Yorie who was killed in the double-team by Diamond and Dustin last year.

"Uh…ah…hi, Almira," Ruby responds to her uneasily.

"You're nervous," Almira blatantly points out.

"My sister and Hawk's brother killed Yorie last year. I know this," Ruby says.

"Look, I'm not one for revenge, really. But I'm really looking for an alliance with someone. My sister, who I know is probably watching over me gasping, is going to be appalled, but I want to team up with District 12. Maybe one of us will win this year, unlike District 9 again. I swear, Zea was bragging to me last night before we went to bed over how her sister won and she was going to win this year," Almira responds. Ruby looks at her, uncertainty pulling at her.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.

Almira nods.

"I'm absolutely sure. Is there anything you're really good at? You know, spear throwing, knife throwing, bows and arrows?"

"Eh," Ruby responds, "I can do pretty good with a sword. How about you?"

"I can use knives and I can do really good camouflage. I once helped my mother make an entire outfit that looked like someone was a bush. The person who bought it later sat outside of their house, and passer-bys actually thought it was a bush!" Almira says. Ruby cautiously nods, feigning a smile. Before anyone can say anything else, the mentors stride through the door. There's only one mentor per district showing up while the others are presumably talking somewhere. The mentors are Gloss for District 1, Enobaria for District 2, Wiress for District 3, Finnick for District 4, Laurena for District 5, Marshall for District 6, Johanna for District 7, Cecelia for District 8, Grainne for District 9, Darien for District 10, Seeder for District 11, and Katniss for District 12.

"Hello everyone," Katniss greets.

"Hey," everyone mumbles in reply.

"So today is training day and all we want you to do is find something you can do good at and that will help you to survive in the arena," Finnick says.

"Please, if anyone starts a fight, we will be forced to take you out of here so you will not acquire any new skills and it will also affect your private training scores," Johanna threatens with a smirk.

There is a quiet chorus of agreement to the rules. Gloss thrusts open the door to the training areas and everyone rushes inside. The training center is huge to the tributes, and all of them take a look around first…_almost._ Barena steps away from the group and looks toward the spears.

"Hmm…," she mumbles.

She picks up a spear and looks at all of the dummies. It's only when the sound of the spear sailing into the dummy's abdomen jolted the others from their trances. Three of the Career tributes watch Barena discreetly from the bow-and-arrow station.

Barena is getting better with each throw.

"Go for the head," Spark, the female District 3 tribute, recommends from the knife-throwing station. Barena looks at the head and flings the spear at it. She knocks the head right off of the dummy. Spark nods in approval and two of the Career tributes, Azraela and Emlyn, walk over to Barena.

"You're good," Emlyn says, "how about joining our little alliance? You'll have a real shot at winning with us." Barena shakes her head.

"No thanks," she declines.

"Great, come o—wait, did you just say no?"

"I'm going to join up with Spark here so it's both of us or nothing," Barena says. Azraela rolls her eyes and walks away, Emlyn following her. Spark turns to Barena.

"I never agreed to anything!" she shouts in a whisper, so the Career tributes wouldn't hear their lies. Barena shrugs.

"I needed an escape plan! My district would never let me hear the end of it if I joined with the Careers, dead or alive! They'd shake their heads at my funeral. I heard that in the seventy-seventh Hunger Games one of the boys from my district _did_ join up with the Careers, and someone from District 4 ended up killing him when they realized most of their weapons were being stolen under his watch! I heard that at his funeral all people could do is shake their heads and say _I told you so_ to him!" she exclaims.

"Barena…," Spark mutters. Barena looks at her pleadingly.

"Alright, fine, I'll join an alliance with you. I guess I _am_ looking for an alliance with someone. Just not the Careers, though. A similar thing happened to another boy in our District in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games when the girl that most people called Foxface from District 5 took their food and accidentally blew their supplies sky-high, killing herself in the process after she accidentally fell on a can. The boy never heard the end of it from Cato and Cato even killed him," Spark says.

"Yes…," Barena says, "Is there anyone else you were looking to add to an alliance?"

"Well, I was looking at the girls from districts twelve and five, maybe eight. But Ruby, from District 12, kind of looked away from me when I greeted her, but now I see her being all chatty with the District 8 girl," Spark says. Barena and Spark take the chance to glance over at the two of them, laughing about something.

"Suspicious much?" a voice cuts in. Barena and Spark turn around to see Switch standing behind them.

"What do you want Switch? Shouldn't you be making sure the Careers don't beat up Idris or something?" Spark asks in annoyance. Switch rolls his eyes.

"No. I wanna know why you're spying."

"We're not spying," Barena argues.

"Sure you're not," Switch retorts, walking away with arched eyebrows. Spark glares as he walks away and then looks over to see Idris and Cord talking.

"Don't they look so cute together?" Rayna gushes to Ruby and Almira out of nowhere. Spark and Barena manage not to laugh at that, seeing as they were both going to be in the arena, from different districts no less. …Then again, Spark and Barena themselves were joining an alliance together and they were both from different districts. The two girls instantaneously stop laughing at the remembrance and turn back to their work.

"I just don't get it," Cord says to Idris.

"Get what?" Idris asks.

"I saw your reaping. Why did you volunteer to take your sister's place? You're only twelve!" Cord says. Idris sighs and looks Cord in the eye.

"Nobody in my family knows it…but my mom…she abuses me. A lot. She loves my sisters but for some reason just hates me. So I'm going into the games. That way my sisters live and I die so my mom doesn't have to put up with me," Idris says. Cord looks at her in disbelief.

"Your mom isn't sad about you going into the games? Oh my gosh, my mom has heart problems. She almost had a heart attack after witnessing my brother die. Since it was announced that siblings would be in the games this year, my mom said nobody was volunteering to take place for the reaped because it would give her a heart attack. If she hadn't said that, I wouldn't even be here!" he exclaims.

"Really, now? That's sad, Cord. I really want you to do well. I have advice for you, I'm not sure if Beetee or Wiress told you or not. But Laurena told me to avoid the Cornucopia. Just get away as fast as possible and then when it's safe go back. If you go to the Cornucopia you're more likely to be killed then, in the bloodbath. You'll probably die by a Career, too," Idris says.

"Actually, Beetee _did_ tell me that," Cord says. Idris nods toward him.

"Good. Now, I guess we should get training, huh?"

"I guess so."

Idris picks up a bow and arrow.

"You can use those? The last person to use those very accurately was Katniss Everdeen, and she's like, forty-two now. I remember one Hunger Games where some of the tributes from twelve tried to follow in her footsteps, but that failed miserably and one ended up killing themselves accidentally," Cord says.

"I've picked up a few things from re-watching Katniss's Games. I then figured out how to make my own bow-and-arrow and used targets at home. Nobody knew, because I kept them locked away somewhere," Idris whispers to him. The end of Cord's mouth curves up into a half-smile at the girl.

* * *

Lunch after training is loud. Tributes walk around and pick spots to eat with other tributes, and many ask around for alliances for during the Games.

"Hey Almira," two voices say simultaneously. Almira looks up, dark brunette hair falling into her face as her green eyes look up to see Ruby and Idris standing over her.

"Oh, uh, hey Ruby," Idris says awkwardly, wearing the same look as Ruby.

"Err, hi Idris," Ruby says.

"So, Almira, are you ready to discuss the alliance now?" Ruby asks timidly.

"Ruby, I think you're looking for someone else, because Almira and I were going to join up, right Almira?" Idris interrupts, looking at Almira.

"Shoot…," Almira mutters, "I promised both of you an alliance."

"Then let's do a three-way alliance. The Careers, after all, have six tributes in their alliance, and it was doubled to twelve tributes during the second Quarter Quell. Why can't we have a big alliance?" Idris suggests.

"Because," Ruby says in exasperation with the twelve-year-old, "if we kill off everyone else, our alliance will be forced to split and if we want to live, we have to kill each other."

"Well then, have your own little alliance. So much for joining together," Idris says, walking off.

_And so much for taking down District 12. I thought that's why you wanted to join with me._

And then something inside of her snaps.

_Almira just rejected me. Ruby is in my place. We were going to kill Ruby. Resolution: Ruby must die._

"Idris?" a voice interrupts her thoughts. Idris turns to see Cord staring at her curiously.

"Not now, Cord. I'm thinking. I'm plotting revenge."

"Why?"

"It's Almira. She and I were going to team up, and we were going to take down District 12 because the twelve tributes last year killed her sister. But all of a sudden, here she is teaming up with Ruby, the twelve tribute herself! And then Ruby tells me why we can't have a three-way alliance or bigger to take down the Careers and blah, blah, blah!" Idris complains.

"I'll join an alliance with you," Cord volunteers nervously. Idris looks at him in uncertainty.

"You sure?" she asks. He nods.

"Of course. I'll take down twelve with you, if you need help with that. You seem like Ruby needs to go down hard," Cord says to her. Idris shakes hands with him.

"It's a deal then."

Meanwhile, the Careers are sitting around one of the tables, all talking to each other.

"So that District 6 girl, Barena? She declined an offer to join us," Emlyn complains.

"Are you serious? Nobody ever declines us! We always have the best shots of winning, after all!" Quinlan says in disbelief. He takes a moment to look over to Barena.

"What's her excuse, anyway?"

"She said she has an alliance with that pest from District 3, Spark Forrestor," Azraela snarls venomously.

"Oh, really? I think then we should take Spark down and force Barena to join us, or else we'll kill her, too," Aqua says.

"That's a terrible plan," Finn interjects, "she'd never join us. She'd rather die than join us if she already rejected us once. She probably knows what a threat we are." He crosses his arms and looks over at her.

"Besides, what can a scrawny girl from District 6 really do?" he asks.

"She speared the head right off of one of the training dummies," Azraela states bluntly. Finn's jaw drops.

"Her? The little weak girl from District 6 speared the head off of one of the dummies? Azraela, you've gotta be kidding me!" he exclaims. Azraela shakes her head at him.

"Emlyn and I both witnessed it."

Finn turns to the District 2 girl for confirmation. Emlyn nods at him.

"It was knocked right to the floor."

Finn looks back over at Barena.

"Well, they say the District 4 people are the best-looking people. Maybe if I can play it like I'm not going to join our alliance, she'll join up with me and Spark will follow her," he says to the other Careers, fixing his hair and walking over to the girl from District 6. Barena doesn't notice him until she turns and bumps straight into him.

"Oh, uh, sorry there Finn," she says nervously, going to walk away when Finn places a tan hand on her shoulder. His eyes, the brightest shade of ocean blue, look into her brown ones.

"Hey, Barena. I need an ally in these games. I was thinking about maybe asking a pretty girl like you to be my partner, if you'd like," Finn says, flipping his bright blonde hair.

"Uh, no thanks, I already have an ally," Barena says, turning around again. Finn grabs both of her shoulders.

"C'mon, Barena. You and I could make it to the final two, and I'd even let you kill me," he says. Barena shakes her head and looks over at the group of Career tributes watching.

"Go back to your little posse over there and stop trying to get me to join you. I'm not joining you guys and that's _final_," she says dangerously, brown eyes glinting dangerously. Finn glares at her.

"I'm warning you, you'll regret that."

* * *

The private training sessions are finally finishing, three days later. The tributes are sitting in one room as opposed to twelve different ones with their district partners to get their training scores. The scores flash across the screens with names and pictures of each tribute, along with their district number.

**Azraela – D1 – 9  
Flint – D1 – 10  
Emlyn – D2 – 9  
Quinlan – D2 – 8  
Spark – D3 – 5  
Cord – D3 – 3  
Aqua – D4 – 10  
Finn – D4 – 9  
Idris – D5 – 7  
Switch – D5 – 4  
Barena – D6 – 8  
Tynan – D6 – 6  
Beverly – D7 – 4  
Silvius – D7 – 2  
Almira – D8 – 5  
Beau – D8 – 3  
Zea – D9 – 4  
Dagan – D9 – 5  
Jadyn – D10 – 1  
Erno – D10 – 2  
Rayna – D11 – 7  
Lawson – D11 – 6  
Ruby – D12 – 6  
Hawk – D12 – 9**

"Well, I wonder how you got that nine, Hawk," Azraela says with a devious glint in her eye. Hawk looks at her nervously. Ruby squeezes his shoulder and glares at Azraela.

"You don't need to know that information. I thought these sessions were _private,_ after all, except maybe you'd tell your district partner," she says.

"Oh, so you want to know?" Azraela retorts.

"No! It's his decision and I don't care!" Ruby shouts at her. Azraela smirks.

"Just shut up and mind your own business, Azraela. Go off and make out with Flint or something!" Lawson finally pipes up from the quiet demeanor he's held up all day.

"So, District 11 here finally snaps," Emlyn comments. Lawson glares but says nothing.

* * *

The next night is interview night. The tributes are all dressed up in nice outfits waiting to go on the stage.

"I can't wait for my interview with Caesar Flickerman!" Azraela says, twirling around in her dress. Barena rolls her eyes.

"Me neither," she responds sarcastically. Before she can respond, however, the interviews begin. Azraela flips her loose, curly blonde hair and smirks at Barena as she walks onto the stage and sits across from Caesar Flickerman. Caesar is very old now, and has obviously had cosmetic procedures done on him to still look how he did twenty-six years ago.

"Hello there all of Panem and we're back again this year with the Fourth Quarter Quell, the One-Hundredth Hunger Games! Up first on the exciting eve of the Games is Azraela Antreb from District 1!" Caesar introduces, before going to the first question, "So, Azraela, how did you feel about going into the Games as the only sibling of Keladry left alive?"

The name strikes a chord in Azraela's heart.

"At first I was devastated, and then mad, and then I decided I would redeem our family and win this year, no matter what it takes. Keladry will be in my heart forever and will be pushing me forward in the Games this year," Azraela answers smoothly. Caesar nods with approval.

"Now, how do your parents feel about it?"

"Eh, they both differ. My dad thinks I'm going to take it this year, but my mom was mad, and devastated, and she wouldn't come out of her room for three days after the news came."

"Well then," Caesar says, before going on, noticing they only had a minute left.

"I wish you the best of luck in the Games, and is there anything else you would like to say to Panem?"

"Remember my face because next time you'll be seeing it is in the Victors' Tour!"

The next four interviews are basically the same.

"How do you feel about going into the Games, Cord?" Caesar asks the District 3 male.

"Awful. I don't want to be here after I saw my brother go down last year. This is sick and twisted. Nobody could volunteer to take my place, even though I knew my other brothers wanted to. You see…my mom, she has a heart condition, and she gets heart attacks easily. She had one after she saw my brother get killed last year…and then when she heard the news about this Quarter Quell, she passed out. She told us not to volunteer for each other or it would cause her too much grief and give her another heart attack," Cord says.

Caesar gives Cord a sympathetic look.

"I can't tell you how much it hurts to hear that you, at twelve years old, have to go in the Games when there was a way out. Very sad," Caesar says.

After Cord, Caesar blows through District 4 and reaches Idris.

"Idris Ploan. I saw your reaping. I need you to tell us, why did you volunteer for your older sisters when you're only twelve?" he asks. Idris shakes her head.

"It's a bad topic…let's just say someone very close and dear to me hates me and wouldn't care if I died in that arena, since they want to kill me anyway," she says, trying not to get her family into too much trouble with the Peacekeepers and the Capitol. Caesar gapes at her in disbelief.

"How can someone be _happy_ about you going into the Games?"

"It's depressing, Caesar."

"Idris, I wish you the best of luck in that arena," Caesar says as the three minutes end.

Caesar and Switch have a conversation about how unfair it is that the siblings of last year's tributes have to go into the Games and how grief-stricken the parents must be, especially those who only had two children before the ninety-ninth Hunger Games and how many will now have none. And then it is time for Barena.

"Hello there. Barena, you remind me a lot of one of the tributes from last year. In fact, you could be her twin sister! Now, what was her name?" Caesar says.

"Peonia. I actually am Peonia's identical twin," Barena says quietly.

"Oh, that's right darling! How shocking it must be for your family and for you, bravely going into combat the year after your sister, whom you'd probably had such a deep bond with," Caesar responds. Barena nods toward him.

"Now tell me, Barena, do you feel confident in these games?" he asks.

"Eh, a little. Some people tell me I'm good with a certain weapon, but I think they're just overestimating me. After all, in District 6, you don't have much time handling weapons," Barena answers.

"Would you like to tell the crowd, or would you like to keep it a secret for the Games?" Caesar asks her.

"I think I'll keep it a secret for now, you'll all find out sometime after tomorrow," Barena replies.

"Alright Barena, good luck in the Games," Caesar says as the three minutes run out.

Tynan goes next and complains about going into the Games right after his brother; Beverly says she feels bad for her younger sister, who is the only sibling left at home. Silvius sends best wishes to his mother, father, brother, and sister back home. Almira is the next one up.

"Almira Drazael, what a lovely young girl," Caesar says as he introduces her. Almira's cheeks turn crimson at the compliment.

"I'm not that pretty. Many girls here are much prettier than me. But thank you anyway," she says.

"Alright Almira. I want to know what was going through your head at the reaping," Caesar says in response.

_How much I hate the Capitol. How grotesque this is. How I want to snap the neck of President Snow and beat him until he dies._

"I was thinking about how tragic it was for all of us to be here right after suffering a major loss. It must also be hard on the Capitol citizens, too, because there were very many fan-favorites last year that got killed," Almira says instead.

"I know, I was fond of your sister very much," Caesar says. Almira nods.

"Now, what did you think as being an only child at the reaping?"

"I wish we could have just gone on the stage instead of through the entire ceremony. It took a while and we already knew we were going into the Games. But, rules are rules," Almira responds.

"I see your logic there, Almira," Caesar says. The two talk back and forth about her sister and her family and what-not before moving along. Beau is up next and talks about many of the same things Almira did. That brings them all to Zea's interview.

"Zea Aleharada! You're the sister of Grainne Aleharada, last year's victor!" Caesar says enthusiastically. Zea nods at him with a smirk and winks at the cameras.

"So, Zea, you've had your sister as a mentor. You've had the opportunity to live life with more food than you've had in the Victors' Village in District 9. How does it feel to be living the good life, so to say?" Caesar asks.

"It's been super, super fun and I'm confident that with my sister giving me tips about the Games I'll have no problem being the second winner in the Aleharada family!"

_Arrogant now, are we?_ Dagan thinks this as he watches the interview.

Zea and Caesar banter about the Games, more of her Victors' lifestyle, and she brags all the way. Dagan is relieved when she's finally done. He walks onto the stage next and sits down across from Caesar. He can finally get a good look at him. Caesar is still wearing his midnight blue suit. His hair and make-up this year are an ugly neon yellow.

"Dagan Jendzel, you volunteered for your older brother at the reaping this year. I must ask you: why? He was older and might have had a good shot," Caesar says to the dark-haired boy.

"I have to redeem my family…and I want to protect Zea," Dagan admits.

"The star-crossed lovers of District 9?" Caesar exclaims. Off-stage, Peeta and Katniss both go crimson at the mention. They had played up that act in the last Quarter Quell, as had many others to garner sympathy from sponsors. Except, theirs had turned real in their time as mentors together.

"The last time we had star-crossed lovers was in the third Quarter Quell!" Caesar says joyfully. The cameras then pan to Peeta and Katniss, who are both looking down at the floor. The cameras pan back to Dagan and Caesar.

"Except this time, only one of us comes out," Dagan reminds Caesar. Caesar sighs sympathetically.

"It's hard, isn't it?"

Dagan's interview wraps up shortly after, followed by Jadyn, Erno, Rayna, and Lawson. And then they reach District 12.

"Well, here now we have Ruby Sarple! Ruby, coming from District 12, you must have good mentors. Katniss Everdeen, with her incredible bow-and-arrow skills, and Peeta Mellark, who can bake such good bread! My compliments, Peeta! Oh, and let's not forget Haymitch Abernathy! But anyway, how are they to you?" Caesar asks.

"Oh, they're just wonderful mentors and they're fun to be around," Ruby says politely, smiling at them. Katniss nods at her and Peeta smiles. Haymitch gives her a smirk.

"Now, how do you feel about being in the Games? Are you going to carry on the tradition of the victors of the Quells being from District 12?" Caesar asks Ruby.

Ruby thinks back to all the Quells and realizes he's right. Violet Daerlyss won the 25th Quarter Quell, Haymitch won the 50th Quarter Quell, and Katniss and Peeta won the 75th Quarter Quell.

"I don't know. I hope I do. If I don't, then I really hope my district partner Hawk does in place of me," Ruby finally responds to Caesar. She pushes her blonde hair from her eyes nervously.

"Alright Miss Ruby, best of luck," Caesar says as her three minutes run out.

Hawk is up next.

"Hawk Tranzell, from District 12. Did you hear that your friend Ruby wished you would win if she didn't and would carry on the tradition of District 12 winning the Quarter Quells?" Caesar asks as the Seam boy sits down.

"Yes, I heard. That was very nice of her to do, and I hope that she ends up being the one of us to win the Quell, if District 12 does," Hawk responds, smiling at Ruby. Ruby smiles back, and then looks down at the floor as her mentors had done earlier.

Hawk's interview carries on until the interviews are done and the tributes head off to bed, preparing for the next day's events.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Now we've gotten a glimpse at some of the tributes.**

**Who are your bets on?**

**Who do you love?**

**Who do you hate?**

**The next chapter will be the start of the Games, meaning one thing: the bloodbath at the Cornucopia!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Games Begin

**A/N: Hello there! It's ChipetteGirl10 here with chapter 3 of this story. This chapter begins the Games. Who do you want to survive the first day? Who do you want to die? Do your picks make it through or die? You're about to find out. First, my words to the reviewers.**

**The L0st One: I see you're a fan of District 12. The question is, do the make it through the first day or die?**

**And now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

The Fourth Quarter Quell: Shattered  
by ChipetteGirl10  
The Games Begin

The next morning is filled with anxiety. The tributes are dressed in skinny olive green pants; thick, black boots; gray t-shirts, and jackets in different colors for each district. District 1's is crimson, District 2's is dark green, District 3's is a lighter shade of gray than the shirt, District 4's is navy blue, District 5's is dark purple, District 6's is chartreuse, District 7's is bark brown, District 8's is sky blue, District 9's is wheat, District 10's is white, District 11's is raspberry, and District 12's is black. The tributes, after getting all set and ready in their uniforms, are sent to the Launch Room.

And then they are raised up to the arena.

The Cornucopia is in a clearing. All twenty-four plates sit around it waiting to go off, should a tribute misstep, or drop something, and be blown to bits in the sixty seconds before the Games begin. Off to the west is a beach with sparkling blue water and bright, golden and white sands. In another area toward the north is a dense forest, and off to another off to the east is a jungle. Mountainous terrain makes up the southerly direction. At the end of a forest, near a cliff with a drop into the water, is a crumbling castle.

_This is it. My death sentence,_ Cord thinks miserably, looking at all of the other tributes. The tributes hear Claudius Templesmith's eighty-something-year-old voice: "Let the 100th Hunger Games begin!"

Sixty seconds begin to tick.

The tributes all exchange heated looks at each other, minus their district partners for most.

59.

58.

57.

56.

55.

_You're all going down,_ Zea thinks arrogantly, looking at all of the other tributes.

_Screw you, Emlyn and Quinlan. I don't care if you lost siblings last year, but you killed ours,_ Jadyn mentally says to the District 2 tributes. She knows they can't hear her, but she had to get it off her chest.

54.

53.

52.

51.

50.

_Zea…why does she have to do this? Why can't she be upset that she's going into the Games? Why does she have to be cocky and arrogant and snarky about it?_ Dagan mentally asks himself as he looks toward his dark-haired district partner.

49.

48.

47.

46.

45.

44.

43.

_You've all underestimated me,_ Idris wants to say out loud in the silent arena. Her eyes flash to Ruby and Hawk. _Sayonara, District 12._

_ Just head for the woods. Not the jungle, the woods. The actual woods. Katniss and Peeta…and maybe Haymitch, a little…have told you how to survive in the woods, have taught you. Katniss hunted for years and risked getting caught. She knows how to survive. Do not go in the jungle,_ Hawk's mind is racing.

_Cato told me to drop these losers as soon as the others are dead. Plan: kill all the others and then break the alliance_, Quinlan thinks.

42.

41.

40.

39.

38.

37.

36.

_If I go down, you all will,_ Barena snarls in her head. Gone was her upbeat personality.

_Good-bye, cruel world. I hope you all in the Capitol die. Especially you, President Snow. You can drop dead right now!_ Tynan growls mentally.

35.

34.

33.

32.

31.

30.

_Saltwater is bad. Find river water instead. There's almost always some sort of river water. That saltwater is a last resort. Remember Katniss's words, _Ruby thinks.

29.

28.

27.

_I hate you all,_ Beverly thinks, turning to look at all of the tributes with a sneer.

_I must keep Barena alive. That chick is cool chizz, and she doesn't deserve to die here,_ Spark thinks.

26.

25.

24.

23.

22.

21.

20.

19.

_I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die._ The message repeats itself in Switch's head, driving him crazy.

_I don't care if you're a freaking Career, just get away from the Cornucopia. Don't risk going out like your sister, _Azraela thinks, pursing her lips into a thin line.

18.

17.

16.

15.

14.

_I'm going to make sure you regret rejecting us, Barena. You must die,_ Finn thinks, a devious smirk rising on his face.

_If they're going to kill me, they better make it fast,_ Beau thinks, hanging his head.

_I love you family. I hope you remember me,_ Rayna thinks.

13.

12.

11.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

_I wish the Capitol would see how wrong it is, sending us teens to kill each other each year,_ Lawson snidely comments in his head.

5.

4.

3.

2.

_This is for Marrim,_ Erno thinks.

1.

The gong rings out. Immediately, all of the tributes turn around and begin to run, deserting the Cornucopia. Barena turns around for a minute as she's running to see the Cornucopia empty of tributes, and many of the other tributes aren't even noticing.

_No bloodbath this year?_

Barena is about to begin running again when she catches three of the careers – Finn, Emlyn, and Quinlan, running back to the Cornucopia. Zea is also at the Cornucopia, as well as Erno and Beau. The Careers are fast to obtain supplies and begin to beat down the competition. Very quickly, Erno hits the ground, followed by Beau. The two cannons fire and Barena can see the Careers beginning to make off with the weapons. Zea's eyes narrow and she leaps onto Emlyn's back and drags her down.

"Quinlan!" Emlyn cries out. Zea takes one of the knives from the ground and drives it into the back of Emlyn's head.

The cannon fires.

Quinlan chooses then to turn around with a ferocious look in his eye. Zea pulls her knife from Emlyn's head, turns around, and takes off running just as Quinlan and Finn give chase. As soon as they are out of sight, Ruby, Hawk, Jadyn, Almira, and Idris swoop into the Cornucopia for weapons. Barena then feels her own feet move under her as she sprints. She sees Idris make off with a bow and a sheath of arrows. Jadyn has a few knives of her own. Ruby and Almira are grabbing two backpacks. Barena grabs a spear and runs. And that is when Dagan, Beverly, and Silvius crash through the woods with Azraela, Flint, and Aqua chasing after them.

Azraela grabs a dagger lying on the ground. Beverly manages to snatch up a backpack full of supplies. Silvius grabs a club just as Azraela stabs the dagger into his chest. He falls to the ground just as the cannon fires off.

"Ha, ha," Azraela mutters, pulling the bloodied weapon from the body. She turns to see Hawk gathering things together.

Azraela's eyes narrow and she lunges for the boy. Hawk ducks, and she goes flying over his head and tumbles to the ground. Hawk takes off running. Azraela gets up and lets him get away. She then turns toward the remainder of the tributes still at the Cornucopia.

Dagan is gathering up a backpack and an ax. Beverly is trying to escape. Some of the other tributes catch Azraela's line of vision as they hide behind and in trees.

Azraela lunges for Beverly and manages to tackle her to the ground. The District 1 girl stabs her dagger into Beverly's neck and hears a sharp breath before the cannon fires.

* * *

Barena runs. She knows she can't look back, but only move forward.

"Going somewhere?"

Barena's blood runs cold at the voice.

Finn stands there with Flint, Aqua, and Quinlan.

"I told you, you would regret not joining us," Finn says with a smirk, crossing his arms. The four of the Careers circle her and Barena realizes very quickly that they are weaponless, while her spear is still in her hand. Nobody has paid it much mind. One mischievous twinkle in her eye sets off a red flag for Finn. He eyes the weapon.

"Using that now, are we?" Finn asks tauntingly.

"Shut up," Barena growls.

"Make us," Quinlan says seductively, wrapping his arms around Barena. Barena struggles to get out of his strong, eighteen-year-old grip. Quinlan's grip only tightens as his arms move to her neck. Barena feels the air rushing out of her.

_So this is how I go: being strangled to death with a giant spear in my hands. _

Then her eyes widen.

_…A giant spear…_

Barena manages to turn the spear around and shove the tip harshly behind her, creating a good-sized gash on Quinlan, bringing him enough pain to make him let go of her. She bites her lip and in an instant cuts his head off of his body. The cannon fires at that moment, signaling that District 2 will not be winning this Quell. Finn, Aqua, and Flint all look at each other. A rush of realization comes to them.

_This girl is older, armed, and strong with her weapon._

_ We are younger, unarmed, and are away from the Cornucopia._

"I'll offer you this one last time, Barena, if you'll listen to me," Finn offers. Barena's eyes darken with anger.

"I told you, Finn. There is no way I'm joining you," Barena snarls, "and if you ask me one more time, you'll go the same way as Quinlan." Finn chooses that moment to run, grabbing Aqua's wrist and pulling her away. Flint tails them as they escape. Barena lets them go away from Quinlan's body; her first kill of the Games. She pushes through the leaves and bushes of the forest to come face-to-face with another tribute.

"Spark!" she says.

"Heya, Barena," Spark says nervously.

"Spark, what happened to you?" Barena asks with deep concern, staring at deep gashes on both of Spark's wrists. She notices Spark is rapidly losing blood.

"Azraela happened," Spark responds weakly, swaying and leaning against a tree for support. Barena gasps lightly.

"Spark, come on, don't pass out on me," she says. Barena finds a few leaves on the ground and wraps them tightly on Spark's wrists and uses the spines of long leaves to keep them tied.

"Spark, how long ago did Azraela do this? Last I saw her was ten minutes ago at the Cornucopia," Barena says.

"Two minutes a-ago…w-we were still a-at the C-Cornucopia," Spark stammers from the blood loss.

"Then we're not that far away," Barena muses.

* * *

Idris stalks through the black, squishy soil and irritating undergrowth of the jungle portion of the arena. Her bow is dropped by her side with a loaded arrow and a sheath of arrows is slung across her back. Her senses are heightened, and she uses her hearing especially to listen for other tributes nearby.

_Six dead. Eighteen alive. I am one of them._

The green-eyed girl's eyes cut to one of the trees as the noise of rustling foliage and frantic animals hits her ears. She draws back her arrow in a flash and aims it at the tree.

"Get down whoever you are!" she snaps.

A bronze-haired boy yelps in surprise and tumbles out of the tree, landing on his back.

"Don't shoot!" he says frantically.

"Which one of the tributes are you, boy?" Idris snaps impatiently, aiming the arrow at his heart.

"I'm Tynan!"

"Who's your district partner?"

"Barena!"

"…Are you two Careers?"

"No!"

Idris lets the bow and arrow drop back to her side as a memory resurfaces.

"I see. Barena…she's joining up with Spark, from District 3, if I recall. I remember them mentioning wanting to join an alliance with me. Alright…I'll let you live until we take down the Career pack. Now go on, scram before they all die so I can kill you," Idris says.

Tynan scrambles to his feet and thanks her, running off.

One thing is running through his mind.

_I just begged a twelve-year-old for mercy._

Idris watches him go before she remembers something.

"Tynan?"

Tynan briefly turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell them how tough I am. They won't see their deaths coming," Idris says. Tynan uneasily nods and runs again. Idris smirks as she watches him go. His steps are off and uneasy, and more than once he trips over the undergrowth. She laughs quietly, watching him fall into a bush.

* * *

Almira pants as she runs through the rugged mountainous terrain, wishing she had chosen a different way to go. She knows she is probably far from most, if not all, of the other tributes in the Games. She stops for a minute and leans against the rocks, trying to catch her breath.

_The view up here is spectacular…it's just incredible._

Almira can see the entire arena from where she is. She can see the beach, with its white-golden sands and the glittering, bright-blue ocean, with its waves lapping onto the sand. She can see the thick jungle, and the dense forest next to it. She can make out the cliff with the crumbling castle, a marvelous sight. And best of all, she can see all of the other remaining tributes.

"Nobody would even think to come up here," she says to herself, "maybe I should make camp up here."

She looks down at the empty Cornucopia.

"Of course, I need supplies…"

Almira starts down the mountain cautiously, searching for tributes. She can make out faint figures on the beach. One looks about twelve, the others older.

_Cord. He looks in trouble._

She squints her eyes and that is when her brain puts the pieces together.

_Beach…tributes…District 4! Cord is being attacked by Finn and Aqua! I need to help him out. He's twelve, he can't die by Careers!_

Almira starts running down the side of the mountain, trying not to trip and fall. If she fell, she muses, she would probably go tumbling and catch the attention of some tributes. If the fall didn't kill her, the tributes would. She stops briefly, pausing to listen for other tributes. She can hear a faint noise, like boots scraping against rock. Almira looks down; she isn't moving.

"Almira?"

Almira turns around, ready to run should she need to. But there is no reason. The flash of blonde hair and female voice tell Almira that Ruby is the intruder.

"How did you find me?" Almira asks.

"I knew you would go where no one else would. You're smart, for someone from District 8," Ruby responds.

"I thought you would have headed for the woods already. You know, since Katniss was so good in the woods and Peeta nearly died in an area like this," Almira comments. Ruby smiles.

"Nah…I saw a couple of the Careers head that way. Not getting involved with them."

"I see your logic there," Almira says.

Ruby nods.

Almira looks down the mountain to see some tributes on the beach heading in their direction.

"Ruby, do you see those two tributes down there?" Almira asks nervously. Ruby nods and bites her lip.

"It's Switch and Jadyn. Jadyn is chasing him in this direction," she says, uncertainty dripping into her tone. Her blue eyes cross to look at Almira.

"We need to get out of here," she whispers, starting to run down the opposite direction, toward the jungle. The two girls are quick on their feet, and soon they are running through the squelchy black soil. The mud was caking on their boots as they ran. They could hear footsteps from another direction as they crash through the trees and foliage.

"Run!" a voice cries from somewhere nearby. Cord tears through a bush, Rayna, Lawson, and Hawk all on his tail. Ruby is about to ask exactly what they're running from when Aqua comes sprinting after them, shooting poisonous darts out of a blowgun. One hits Rayna in the back of the neck and she falls to the ground, her skin turning a pale green before the cannon fires.

Ruby, who has been holding a mace, throws it at Aqua, striking her in the leg and knocking her down.

Aqua looks up, green eyes ablaze with fury.

Ruby takes off running, dragging Almira behind her as Aqua takes off after them. Hawk turns to see his district partner trying to escape as the Career chases her and her ally through the woods. He looks toward her and shakes his head.

_The things she'll do. _

Hawk sighs and leans against the tree.

* * *

Dagan is breathless as he runs through the woods, jumping branches, stones, and any traps. He barrels through bushes and dodges around trees. He would have run farther, much farther, had it not been for the crumbling castle standing in his way. Dagan smacks into the walls, his young, fourteen-year-old body slamming against the old concrete.

The blow causes Dagan to dizzily stagger backwards.

The black-haired boy looks up at the castle, the walls crashing down bit by bit when you least expect it. Anyone who had common sense knows this was a Gamemaker trap and wouldn't dare go in, but mixed with the blow of the wall-smack, the adrenaline rushing through him, and the fear of being killed by another tribute is enough to send him running inside, just as he hears twigs snap close by. He rushes through the crumbling walls of the ceilingless structure and up a flight of stairs.

"He's here somewhere, we need to find him!" Azraela snaps.

"He couldn't have gotten far, I swear I heard him a minute ago," the voice of Flint interjects.

"I know. Hey, Aqua, what happened to District 3? You know, Cord, that little pipsqueak?" Azraela says.

"He got away," Aqua says in response.

"You'll regret that, you know," Flint says.

"Whatever. Look, how about we split up? Finn and I will go this way, and Azraela and Flint can go…into this castle…thing…," Aqua says, words drifting off as she looks up at the structure. Dagan narrows his eyes and shakes his head, cursing under his breath.

_Of course they choose to go this way._

"Alright, I'll go with that," Finn agrees with his district partner.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you guys soon," Azraela says. Dagan hears the group split up, and Flint and Azraela can be heard talking, walking closer and closer through the old-looking structure. Dagan starts running, light on his feet, trying not to make any sort of sound as he darts through the place, dodging falling cement. At points he feels some of the floor underneath him shake. When he turns he can see the floor behind him is gone. That meant Azraela and Flint would have to find another way to him, and that also meant he had to find another way to get out of the castle.

Dagan scowls.

"Of course I get stuck here with two _stupid_ Careers!"

* * *

"Well, well, well. District 5, all alone and defenseless," Jadyn snarls. Switch takes a step back at the sudden voice and sees the strawberry blonde-headed girl. Her brown eyes, almost perfect matches of his, cut deep into his soul. Switch is weaponless by this time, ever since the not-so-bloodbath at the Cornucopia. He thought he had lost Jadyn at mountain. But no, here she is, standing before him with an array of knives.

"Jadyn. I knew I smelled something rotten," Switch fires at her. Jadyn glares at him and tackles him to the ground, pinning him down. Switch looks at the girl nervously, eying the knives she is reaching for. She grabs the sharpest looking one and makes a deep cut in-between his eyes, right above his nose. The red liquid streaks down Switch's face.

"It's a shame you have to die today, Switch. I'm sure Idris will be heartbroken to hear of her district partner's passing," Jadyn says. Switch tenses at the mention of Idris.

"She's stronger than you'll ever be," he snaps at Jadyn. Jadyn holds back from killing him right then and there. Instead, she makes a cut straight across his forehead. The vermillion blood drips down Switch's face, making his vision contorted. He struggles with the image of Jadyn in front of him as the liquid goes into his eyes.

"She won't be strong after she finds out you've been killed, Switchie-poo," Jadyn hisses. Switch groans in pain as Jadyn drags the knife across his cheeks. Jadyn smirks at him and cuts both of his lips. The blood leaks into his mouth.

"It's a shame you had to go this way," Jadyn says.

"Shut up…," Switch mutters.

"Nobody tells me to shut up, boy. Especially when I do my killing," Jadyn growls at the District 5 boy.

"I h-h-hop-pe Idris k-k-kills y-y-you," Switch says.

"Idris is nothing more than a wimp, sweetie," Jadyn says in a soothing, sympathetic voice. Then her eyes go dark.

"That's why she's going to be my next victim."

With that, Jadyn plunges the knife into Switch's neck, just as he lets out his last words: "IDRIS!"

With that, the cannon fires off. A small figure jumps out from behind one of the trees and shoots an arrow. Jadyn falls to the ground as her cannon sounds in the distance.

* * *

That night, the anthem of Panem plays followed by the Capitol seal. There are nine faces in the sky tonight: Erno, Beau, Emlyn, Silvius, Beverly, Quinlan, Rayna, Switch, and Jadyn. That was both 10 tributes, both 7 tributes, both 2 tributes, one of the 5 tributes, one of the 8 tributes, and one of the 11 tributes.

That meant both tributes from 1, 3, 4, 6, 9, and 12 were still alive, as well as one each from 5, 8, and 11.

"Fifteen of us," Dagan says, leaning against one of the walls in the castle, "Fifteen of us are still alive, while nine have died."

* * *

**Death Order: 24th Erno, 23rd Beau, 22nd Emlyn, 21st Silvius, 20th Beverly, 19th Quinlan, 18th Rayna, 17th Switch, 16th Jadyn**

**And the Games have begun.**

**Who is your favorite of the fifteen still standing?**

**Who do you predict will win the Games?**

**I'll try and update soon! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Creatures of the Night

**Hello there everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Shattered! This is normally when we do my words to the reviewers, but since I had none for the last chapter, we'll skip it. **

**Okay, last time, the Games began. **

******Death Order: 24th Erno, 23rd Beau, 22nd Emlyn, 21st Silvius, 20th Beverly, 19th Quinlan, 18th Rayna, 17th Switch, 16th Jadyn**

******Will anyone else die during the night? We have an unusually high amount of tributes for the first night: 15! Let's watch! ...Err, let's read!**

* * *

The Fourth Quarter Quell: Shattered  
by ChipetteGirl10  
Creatures of the Night

Idris is careful not to leave any evidence that she was the one who had killed Jadyn.

_There are only a few people who know of my skills. Tynan is keeping it secret. The Careers don't give a flip about me. The others haven't seen me and have probably forgotten all about me, the poor little twelve-year-old from District 5. Except for Cord. Wait…our alliance! I haven't seen Cord since the Cornucopia!_

Idris begins sprinting in the direction of the beach, knowing that that is where Cord had taken off to earlier in the day. She bursts out of the jungle, not caring if she is in the line of vision of other tributes, and makes a beeline for the beach. Faint footprints slowly come into view on the sand, being blown away by the wind. Two larger sets and one smaller set that can only mean Cord had been there. Hope flickers and Idris runs, following the footprints, kicking up the sand behind her.

_ Where are you Cord?_

The only response to her thoughts is the lapping of the waves on the beach in the dark of the night. The path she takes is lit by the moon and the light illuminates her face. She is almost sure the camera is watching her desperation, broadcasting it to all of Panem. And then a thought crosses her mind.

_Dagan is playing it like he and Zea are star-crossed lovers like Peeta and Katniss twenty-five years ago. But what if the viewers think Cord and I, two twelve-year-olds from different districts, are the real star-crossed lovers? This can't end well._

While lost in her thoughts, Idris doesn't notice a pair of eyes watching her until she is tackled to the ground. Her weapon flies out of her hands as she feels her back hit the sand.

"Who are you?" the attacker demands.

"Cord?" Idris asks. The attacker's eyes change from dark pools of hate to bright meadows of realization.

"Idris…I-I thought you were another tribute," Cord stammers nervously.

"Alright, since it is night, I'll believe that," Idris says. Cord gets off of her and helps her to her feet.

"Are you alright, Cord? I haven't seen you since the bloodbath," Idris asks him.

"I got chased by Finn and Aqua for a while before I finally lost them near the mountains. I have a backpack stashed here that they were looking for," Cord responds.

"I see," Idris says slowly. Cord looks at the bow and arrow she is carrying and notices that some of the arrows have blood on them.

"Idris…did you kill somebody?" he asks nervously, eying the arrows. Idris looks at the ground.

"I killed Jadyn," she whispers, "Jadyn was taunting Switch, cutting up his face and letting the blood leak out everywhere. While she was torturing him, she told him how heartbroken I'd be when I found out tonight that he died. He called me strong…stronger than Jadyn would ever be. She told me I wouldn't be strong after she killed him, and they exchanged a few more words. Switch told Jadyn he hoped I'd kill her and then she told him that I was nothing more than a wimp and that I would be her next victim. The last thing Switch ever said was my name. Jadyn never saw it coming when I shot that arrow into her. She died right then. She deserved it."

Cord wraps an arm around the distraught District 5 girl.

"It's alright, Idris. You had a reason to kill her. It's alright now. She's gone and she can't torment you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Idris mumbles.

* * *

Barena and Spark make camp in a large group of bushes, completely unnoticed by the other tributes. Spark had managed to grab a backpack at the Cornucopia, and Barena has her spear. The two girls sit down to a meal consisting only of bread from the pack and water, also from the pack. Barena wraps bandages tightly around Spark's wrists.

"These might feel irritating and like they're squeezing the life out of you, but pressure stops bleeding, and you've already lost a lot of blood," Barena tells Spark. Spark nods languidly, lying back.

"Azraela has to go down. She was close to slitting my stomach open, but I managed to get away from her," she says to the District 6 girl next to her.

"I know. Do you know who's still alive?" Barena asks. Spark groans.

"I hate to say it, but four of the Careers are still alive," she starts. Barena looks at Spark.

"Really? _Two_ died? They usually survive the bloodbaths," she says.

"Emlyn died and Quinlan died. District 2 isn't winning," Spark says. She looks up at the sky.

"You hear that, Cato, Enobaria, Brutus and the rest of you? You suck! You all failed in training tributes this year!"

Barena covers her mouth as Spark says that.

"Spark! That was rude! Do you know how much trouble you're going to get in if you win these Games? You'll have to go on the Victor's tour and then face the families and friends of the District 2 tributes, not to mention face Cato, Enobaria, Brutus and the rest of them! Have you gone nuts?" Barena says to her ally in exasperation. Spark rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"Please, I'm not gonna win. I couldn't even keep myself from getting my wrists cut by Azraela in the first hour of the Games. My money's on you, or Ruby, maybe even Almira. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Idris has a pretty darn good shot, since she isn't dead yet," she replies to Barena.

"Don't bring yourself down like that. That looks bad on Laurena and the rest of the mentors," Barena snaps at her.

"Well then," Spark mutters, lying back down.

It is only five minutes into a wave of silence when Barena hears buzzing.

"Spark, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what the heck is that?"

The two girls look to see a tracker-jacker nest above them.

"That wasn't there before," Spark comments.

"We need to move," Barena says, snatching up the supplies. She and Spark take off running deeper into the forest.

* * *

Dagan is woozy. His world is spinning, and he sees three faces in front of him. No, two. Wait, no, four. His body aches as he stares up. He knows he's still in the castle, the crumbling castle that could potentially kill him at any moment. He knows it is night, and Azraela and Flint are after him. But this face in front of him is new, and it doesn't scare him, strangely enough.

"Dagan, are you okay?"

That voice. One that, in the interviews and at home, was full of snarkiness, arrogance, and cockiness. One that he loves.

"Dagan?"

Dagan groans and sits up, immediately falling back at the fresh wave of pain it brings.

"Zea," he moans, "Zea, what happened?"

"Dagan, good, you're awake and functioning…somewhat. Look, Azraela and Flint found you. Instead of killing you right off the bat like Azraela wanted, they decided to make your death slow and painful. So they gave you a bunch of cuts and bruises and they beat you, badly. Then they just left you here to die. They've probably gone to regroup with Aqua and Finn by now. If I hadn't found you an hour ago you would've been dead," Zea explains the situation to him.

Dagan looks up at her, taking in the information.

"Why?" he asks.

Zea gives him a funny look.

"Why, what?"

"Why'd you come back for me? You could've been killed and you wouldn't have a shot of being victor like your sister."

"I came back because I couldn't leave you to die. You volunteered for your brother so that you could protect me," Zea says bluntly. Dagan looks up at her.

"Yeah…I'm supposed to be protecting you. Not the other way around, Zea."

He almost laughs as he says it.

"I know that, but I feel that you need to live, too, Dagan," Zea responds, snapping him from his thoughts. He looks up at her.

"And why do I need to?"

"To protect me."

* * *

Hawk finds him unconscious and bloody, with another tribute by his side in the same way.

Tynan and Lawson are both on the ground, barely breathing, dead already to the rest of the world. It is evident that they won't survive, granted Hawk didn't help them. The District 12 Seam boy sits them both up to assess the damages done. There's a large gash running along Tynan's leg, a cut made by a dagger. There's also a cut along his chest. Lawson has a deep cut right along his forehead and a stab to his abdomen.

Hawk pulls bandages from the backpack he took from Almira earlier in the day and tries to patch up their wounds as best he can. By the time he finishes, Tynan comes to.

"Where am I?" the District 6 boy asks, grunting in pain as he sits up.

"Hey, Tynan. It looks like someone attacked you and Lawson earlier today. The cuts are from a dagger, and so far I only know of Azraela having one, but I haven't seen her around much, so I think someone else has one," Hawk responds.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tynan snaps at the District 12 Seam boy.

"I don't have a dagger on me, just this backpack I took from Almira. Search it if you want, give me a pat-down. I'm telling you, I only came and bandaged you guys up," Hawk says defensively, putting his hands in the air. Tynan looks at him and then down at Lawson, who's wrapped in bandages.

"Alright, I believe you," Tynan finally agrees. Hawk is about to respond to that when another strained voice cuts him off.

"What happened?"

Lawson is trying to sit up. Hawk reaches over to help him when Lawson jerks away from him.

"You hurt us! You did this to us! I know you did!" Lawson shouts at him. Hawk gasps.

"I did not! I found you guys all cut up because of a dagger or something! If I didn't put these bandages on you, you could probably have bled out and died!" he shouts back.

"No! I know you cut us! You had to!" Lawson screeches.

"Lawson! Calm down! Are you going mental?" Tynan shouts.

"He did witness Rayna get killed," Hawk muses.

Tynan glares at Hawk.

"Not the time, Hawk!"

* * *

"Someone took our pack!" Almira says in an irritated voice. Ruby looks around the camp they had set up to see the pack was indeed gone.

"Okay, let's think about this. Aqua was chasing Lawson, Rayna, Cord, and Hawk. Cord, we know, probably wouldn't do it and I'm pretty sure he had something of his own already. Rayna got killed and Lawson barely got out unscathed. That leaves Hawk as our prime suspect," Ruby says.

"I'm going to kill him!" Almira snarls.

"Whoa, hey there, he's my district partner, have you forgotten?" Ruby interrupts. Almira sighs.

"Fine, I suppose you're right about that."

Ruby nods toward her and sits down back in her spot on the mountain. She puts her head in her hands and looks down at the arena. She can see Dagan and Zea by themselves in the castle, Idris and Cord on the beach, and Hawk, Tynan, and Lawson in the woods. She takes notice of Spark and Barena running through the woods toward the beach. There is no sign of the remaining four Careers.

"Hawk is with Tynan and Lawson in the woods. Looks like he used the bandages to patch them up," Ruby says to Almira. Almira looks in that direction.

"I see, now what do we do about it?"

"I don't know. I really don't feel like murdering my district partner."

"You're lucky yours is still alive. Mine was the second kill of the day!"

* * *

The Careers are on the other side of the mountain, facing the forcefield. They know Ruby and Almira are on the other side of the mountain and are formulating a plan to kill them.

"Okay, so let's see now. The ones that are left are Almira, Ruby, Dagan, Zea, Hawk, Cord, Idris, Tynan, Lawson, Spark, and Barena," Aqua recounts.

"Zea killed Emlyn during the initial bloodbath this morning. Barena killed Quinlan when we ganged up on her and tried to convince her to join us. She does wonders with that spear," Finn says.

"Then we need to get that spear away from her and get her then," Flint says.

"First we need to get Spark out of the way. Spark is what's driving Barena on. If Spark dies, then Barena has nothing in this arena to live for, to protect. Then when she's sleeping, we take the spear. We won't kill her in her sleep though, because that will be too quick. We need to do it when she's fighting back," Azraela says.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Finn comments with a devious smirk, "It'll be a perfect way to make her pay for rejecting our offers to join us."

"Yeah, whatever you say Finn. Now, we need to figure out just when we're going to kill Spark. After all, that girl is quick," Aqua says.

"Not quick enough, if I was able to slit both of her wrists," Azraela says.

"Whatever! So I say that one of us mimics Cord's voice. I know Flint can do that well. We'll make it seem like he's about to die, when in reality, he'll be much farther away. Spark will come after the source of the voice because Cord is her district partner. We kill her then, and we need to make sure Barena witnesses it. Do you guys understand?" Aqua explains. Everyone else nods toward her and she looks at them all with a devious smile.

"Good. Now, let's go find them."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the training center, all of the mentors are watching the Games.

"They better kill them. Spark insulted us," Cato grumbles. Wiress warily looks over at him, and then back at Beetee. Beetee just glares at Cato. Finnick looks horrified with the two of his tributes and looks at Wiress and Beetee.

"I never told them to do that," he says. Wiress nods while Beetee says nothing.

"Ruby and Hawk made it through day one! I shall reward myself!" Haymitch says, taking a swig of alcohol. Katniss rolls her eyes and Peeta face-palms.

"This is why we're handling sponsor gifts," Katniss mutters. Peeta puts an arm around her shoulder.

"My tributes are dead," Johanna says miserably.

"Ours are still alive and well!" Cashmere says in a chipper voice.

"I can't believe Hawk went and kept Lawson and Tynan alive," Seeder murmurs.

"He should have killed them when he had the chance!" Haymitch slurs. Peeta glares at his former mentor and pushes him onto the floor, where he passes out, drunk.

"Typical," Gloss says, looking at the mentor.

"Zea should _not_ have gone back for Dagan! I told her to be merciless!" Grainne says.

"Haymitch told Ruby and Hawk to stay alive. So Katniss and I put him to bed and took over training them for the rest of the day," Peeta says.

"I'm so glad Almira is still alive," Cecelia says with a sigh of relief, turning the subject away from Haymitch.

"My tributes are dead," Darien says.

"Idris is my little fighter!" Laurena cheers.

"Tynan and Barena are still going strong," Marshall comments.

"That looks like the end of day one," Peeta says.

* * *

**Death Order: 24th Erno, 23rd Beau, 22nd Emlyn, 21st Silvius, 20th Beverly, 19th Quinlan, 18th Rayna, 17th Switch, 16th Jadyn**

**And that brings us to the end of day one. Yay, no nighttime deaths! Unless, of course, you were looking for a death during the night. Then, uhh…poop for you.**

**To be clear, every daytime chapter will start, from this point forward, with Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith talking about the previous day and night, for all those who went to bed. Every nighttime chapter will end with the mentors and occasionally escorts and stylists talking. **

**So, a few questions:**

**What do you think about the romance between Idris and Cord, and Zea and Dagan? **

**What do you think about the Careers' plans?**

**What do you think about everyone else?**

**Do you like seeing the mentors'/escorts'/stylists' opinions?**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
